Lagrange - The Fatties of Rin-ne -
by xshadowshadesx
Summary: Madoka and Lan realize their feelings for each other, but what happens when it's more than just love. (Contains weight gain)


After graduating, the Kamogawa Jersey Club had remained close. The three of us expanded our assistance outward, helping people all over. It was during this time a revelation came forth.

I laid in my bed, facing the ceiling. The day had exhausted me.

Knock-knock

The sudden sound alerted me out of drowsiness. I sat up in my bed, replying to the visitor.

"Come in." I said to the door.

The door opened slowly. The petite bluenette came through the frame, clad in her light-blue pajamas.

"Madoka, I'm sorry to trouble you this late." she said.

"It's okay, Lan. So, what do you need?" I asked.

"It's…I, um, have something to say."

I could see embarrassment come across her face. A reddish-hue colored her checks as she darted her eyes up and down.

I hopped off my bed. I could tell my close friend was feeling discomfort at what was on her mind and I wanted her to feel at ease.

"Lan, feel free to say it. I don't mind."

"Madoka…" she tensed up after saying my name. Calling forth strength within her, she blurted out the next part. "Iloveyougooutwithme!"

"Whaaa!" I cried out, half in confusion of her non-spaced words, half in her boldness of her proclamation.

Looking at her face, she'd gone completely red. Lan had used all her resolve to confess. Her embarrassment has reach a peak.

Gathering myself, I knew an answer and sprung forward.

"Lan," I said. She jumped slightly at the suddenness of the hugging embrace I gave her. "I love you too, I have for a while. It's just, I was so embarrassed too, I didn't want to say it. Of course I'll go out."

Our mutual feelings reaching each other, I took the lead this time. I bent in, feeling the softest lips I've ever felt.

….

Today started off the same as any day. Lan and I had been girlfriends for about a month. Muginami had taken off the day earlier to help out elsewhere, so I was just the two of us.

We had just started a lunch break at my uncle's restaurant.

Feeling hungrier today, I had increased my potion for lunch, while Lan had her usual modest one.

"That's sure a lot of food. Aren't you afraid you're going to get fat?" Lan jokingly asked.

"Y'know, it would be that bad; it might even be fun. After all, I'm pretty set on a job and I have a beautiful girlfriend who loves me." I replied, leaning back in my chair.

After a bit of a pause, I heard a soft voice reply.

"Okay, if you'd do it, I'd be willing to try."

I looked around the small table at Lan, surprised at her response. I had said it half in joke, but it seemed she took it seriously. I thought for a sec and gave a reply back.

"Are you sure? For real?"

"Yes, I'm sure." she said, "I love and trust you enough to try anything you'd suggest…in reason."

I jumped up from my chair and grabbed her shoulders. I looked straight in her eyes, determination filling mine.

"Okay then, let's try this. We'll get big, huge even." I said. What started as a joke now was a goal we set forth. We didn't know when we'd stopped, but we'd know eventually. Letting go of my date, I smiled with glee. Sticking out my hand, I uttered one last word on the subject, "Perfect."

….

"Okay, this should be it for now." I said, laying down my last handful of packages and bags. I had spend the afternoon going around Kamogawa gathering all manner of junk and fast food. With the evening setting in, Lan and I had met back up at my room to partake in our bounty.

"Wow, this is quite a large amount." Lan said, marveling at the table full of food I had provided.

"I plan on going all in from the start, so I got way more than I thought we could eat. C'mon, let's dig in."

At that remark, I reached for a burger from one of the many bags in front of us. As I began to quickly eat my first item, I saw Lan reach for one too. In just a few bites, I had wolfed down the burger and reach for another and a bag of chips. I alternated between the two, quickly finishing more off. Lan was slower paced, but she seemed to be trying to keep up the work I was putting in.

As the minutes went on and we devoured more, each of us showed no signs of slowing. Eventually the burgers had run out and having had my fill of chips, I began on the stacks of candy I had procured. I chomped down on chocolates and sugar candies. Occasionally, I'd take a bite of cookies that laid out.

I placed my hand on my stomach, feeling the dome that was forming from the massive amounts of food. The opportunity presented itself then to look over at Lan. She'd apparently given up not long ago. Her hands rubbed her own distended belly; herself laying prone on her back.

"Madoka," I heard from the silent room, "I can't eat anything else." Heaving herself up, Lan started towards the door. "I'm going to take a bath; get some of this grease and crumbs off."

As she left the room, I felt I could still take on more. I continued to eat, but within two minutes, I'd reach my maximum intake. I noted Lan's words and looked down at my clothes. Inevitably, like her, some mess had been made on myself. I stood myself up and proceed to the bathroom too.

Once inside, I stripped off my jumpsuit and white tee. Clad only in my green flower bra and panties, I noticed Lan was still in there. As I lost my undergarments, I slipped into the bathing area. With her facing the opposite wall, I creeped in and snuck up behind. Suddenly I lurched, grabbing my unsuspecting girlfriend's petite breasts.

"Whaaaaa!" she let out a cute cry of surprise.

"Gotcha." I said as she turned to me. "I hit my limited and decided I'd go ahead and bathe with you."

"B-but…" she stammered in embarrassment. Despite dating for a month, Lan was still embarrassed by certain things. Apparently one such was this.

"Oh come on, I've already seen you naked. Remember that one time on the beach."

She paused slightly, no doubt trying to recall the memory. Just as soon as she could, possibly before, I grabbed her tight and locked lips. She reciprocated my advance, getting into the kiss. As our pumped out bellies pressed against each other, we continued to make out. It was bliss.

….

Our plan went beyond just simple binging sessions. The first step was to increase our portions at each meal and add more as we progressed. Next we tried to pick more fattening meals to speed up the process. Finally we'd snack around at times. These were the plans we'd made.

As I stood getting ready for the day, I'd noticed some of the changes that had occurred.

"Oomph, there that's done." I mumbled to myself as I strapped my bra on. Just as with my underwear is put on, I took note of the slight discomfort they bore. With only a week having past since the journey began, neither Lan nor I had considered upping our wardrobes.

Before I slipped my tee and jersey on, I reach for the pudge of my stomach. A bit had accumulated all over myself and my belly was no exception. Though I had considered the act of getting fat fun, I had no idea the enjoyment I had from feeling up my stomach. The way it had grown softer and jigglier was great. I couldn't wait for it to get bigger so I could do more than just grab at it.

As I finished dressing, I exited my room dreaming about the day I'd have splurging and binging with my girlfriend. We had set today aside as a sort of date day. We would spend the day out, just hanging and eating around.

Leaving the house, I met Lan waiting by the door. Adorn in her usual outfit, you could tell she had started to fill it out some more. While she had gained some, she was still the smaller one of us. Her appetite was smaller than mine even when pushing herself. Her breast and stomach had added some of those pounds to them, but her butt had taken a bit more of them.

"Good morning, Madoka. I hope you're excited about today. I've been looking forward to it for a while." Lan spoke.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said. "Let's just hope you can keep up with me today." I flashed a smile at her.

….

"That was probably the most I've ever eaten." Lan spoke when we'd made it back to my house that night.

"I know, that's the most I've ever seen you had." I agreed.

As we both laid on the floor, Lan retorted my comment.

"If you're going to talk about how much I ate, what about you? You went wild today."

"Yeah, I guess I can't deny I've really taken to this lifestyle."

We continued laying, bloated from the massive amounts of food we'd eaten today. We'd had lunch, dinner, and at least six stops for food. I noticed a slight brush against my hand; looking to see it was Lan's. I held her hand as we drifted off into a food coma state.

….

(10 Months Later)

A soft knocking came from my door, stirring myself awake.

"Madoka, you've got a visitor." came the voice of my uncle.

I groggily tried to gather my mind. I picked the clock on my nightstand up, reading 10:03. I'd went to bed late last night and only the time made me realize I'd overslept.

I struggle to get up out of bed, spending a bit of time doing so. My 427 lb. frame made it quite the chore each morning, but it was worth it. My massive, multi-rolled stomach jiggled with each attempt, bring me a little joy. My substantial breasts blocked my view when I laid down, but as soon as I got up, I was able to see perfectly again. The floor made a creaking sound the moment my massive weight was placed upon it.

As I changed out of poorly fitting sleep clothes, I dug out my undergarments. Each could only be described as gargantuan. I clipped my custom made bra around my massive mammaries. I tried my best to bend so to slip my blanket of a pair of panties up my tree trunk thighs. Clad in my standard green-flower pattern, I pulled out a jersey tracksuit (also special ordered). It was loose enough so it'd become standard wear for Lan and myself.

Fully dressed, I head to the common area of the house. Seated on the sofa, taking a good portion, was Lan. Another six minutes had passed as I'd readied myself, so she was no doubt a bit anxious. We'd made plans to go out to purchase an important item today and I'd overslept.

My supple girlfriend had exploded in weight along with me, but she was always the skinnier of us two. Her 393 lb. frame was spread differently. While I was spread all around, Lan was more of a bottom heavy girl. Her breast, while bigger, were the smallest of her features. The belly she sported was massive, but even that wasn't the true highlight. Her ample ass was like two huge marshmallows. The way it stuck out was hypnotic. (The way of its softness, yet firmness, when squeezed was absolutely blissful.)

"Hey, Lan." I said, greeting her. I walked over to her, helping her up and planting a nice peck on her mouth. "So, you ready?"

"Definitely. I can't wait." she said.

We left my uncle's home and proceeded into town. Eventually, we arrived at the place we'd dreamed of. The empty house that stood in front of us was one we'd look forward to. What money wasn't spent on our gaining journey had been piled into this.

As we finished paperwork, the place was finally ours to live in. Just the two of us. We took each other's hand as we welcomed our new home.

….

In a few days, we'd moved our individual things into our new home. Night had arrived and we'd gotten ready for bed.

"Madoka," Lan said, sitting on the side of our special bed made to fit the size of both of us, "I think I'm ready."

"Huh?" I stated as I neared the bed, unaware what she meant.

With a speed, she'd taken me by surprise, laying a passionate kiss on me. I returned the love and put myself into the kiss. As we made out, I understood what she'd meant.

*Warning: A bit of steamy stuff ahead*

We held tight tightly onto each other's flabby bodies. As we continued to make out, we released the grip we had on each other. Slowly, we unbuttoned our sleep shirts, letting our tummies surge out a bit. We slipped off our pants and shuffled over to the bed. The sudden weight of about 800 lbs. caused a loud creaking sound to be heard. Lan, clad in her blue-and-white stripes and I, clad in my green flowers. I reach downward, grabbing her massive behind and she responded by gripping my flabby stomach. One thing we had discovered was the fat we'd accumulated had made both of us aware we'd been FA's deep down.

"Oh, Lan!" I cried out.

"Madoka!" she replied back.

As we pushed our bodies together more as we made out, we reached down below on ourselves.

The night continued onward with the act becoming more and more rigorous. We had finally crossed the final line in our relationship. Ecstasy washed over us that night.

Eventually, we'd reach our limit and went to bed. As Lan laid sleeping, I took my chunky hand and brushed it through her blue hair. I knew my life with this gargantuan princess from another world was what I'd wanted. Our love was there as our lives and the number of the scale would go forward. I knew pure happiness.


End file.
